Clubbed
"Clubbed" is the second segment of the thirty-fifth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis When Gloria tells Tilly and Andromeda about her plans for a night on the town, the girls assume they’re invited. Plot Tilly and Andromeda are hanging out at Big Coffee going over conspiracy theories when Gloria arrives to announce that she is headed to "That Hot New Nightclub Downtown" (literally called as such) and that she was bringing her friends along as well. Tilly believing that she was referring to her and Andromeda from a finger point and a wink, tells Andromeda that they must attend the club as well as she believes that Gloria considers them friends. She agrees believing that they will meet other people as well. Meanwhile, Cricket, who was left to close up the cafe by himself, comes home tired and aggravated and just wants to lie on the couch and watch movies. Bill gets excited and pulls out his DVD copy of his favorite movie Constellation Battles. Cricket takes an immediate liking to the movie, but quickly gets annoyed by Bill's constant interruptions as he loudly narrates the film and spoils plot points that happen later on in the film. Tilly and Andromeda arrive at the club and find Gloria who is talking with her friends Kaitlin, Katie-Lynn and Caitlin "with a 'C'" and greet her. Gloria politely shoos them away as if she does not know them. Believing that Gloria is suffering from some kind of amnesia, they resolve to repair her memory by hitting her on the head with something. Of course throughout the night, they fail to do just this and create a mess. They set up a complicated Rube Goldberg-esque trap for Gloria to get caught in, but she catches them due to the slowness of the trap. Gloria insults the two for coming, but the three of them get kicked out of the club by the Bouncer due to the mess. Back at home, Cricket cannot stand Bill's constant interruptions and finally having had enough goes to his room. Bill apologizes to Cricket for his behavior and promises not to ruin the movie for him anymore. Cricket happily returns on the condition that Bill wear a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Gloria apologizes for insulting Tilly and Andromeda and reveals that she has trouble making friends. Tilly and Andromeda admit that they too have trouble with friend making and opt to get Gloria back in the club. They sneak back inside where Gloria happily introduces Tilly and Andromeda to her friends. The Bouncer comes back, but trap finally works and he gets hit on the head, resulting in him getting amnesia (which Tilly takes advantage of). Gloria, Tilly, Andromeda and the other girls continue to party away. Cast * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green / Katie-Lynn * Nicole Byer as Andromeda / Kaitlin * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato / Caitlin (with a "C') * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Fred Tatasciore as Dark Star Trivia * Gramma Alice is absent in this episode. * Cricket is noticeably more mature in this episode, as well as the previous segment "Reckoning Ball", as he has a better grasp working at Big Coffee and kept a straight head during Bill's rants. * On the title card, one of Andromeda's drawings resembles Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. * Constellation Battles is, of course, a parody of Star Wars which in it of itself contains its own cast that references the numerous characters in the franchise as well as other jokes: ** Ham Lambill - Dante Moonhiker (Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker) ** Kenny Alex - Old Man Bobi-1 (Alec Guinness - Obi-Wan Kenobi) ** Fairy Kisher - Princess Starra (Carrie Fisher - Princess Leia) ** Garth Crator - Dark Star (Darth Vader - Death Star; though it also references James Earl Jones) ** Yola - Himself (Yoda) ** Harry Chevy - Tan Loner (Harrison Ford - Han Solo) ** Killjoy Scar - Qwakz Meeup (Cracks me up) ** Libby Label - Aunt Stella ** Tony Baloney - CDB2 (Kenny Baker - R2-D2) ** John Smith - Raj Raj Banks (Jar Jar Binks) ** Klattu Barada - Gleebor (Klattu Barada Nikto - Chewbacca) ** Directed by Ray Moniker (Monica Ray) ** Written by C. Shane Hootin (Chris and Shane Houghton) ** Special Effects - Howie D. Doodat (How'd he do that?) * Constellation Battles ended with a twist; coincidentally, this episode's sister episode ended on a twist itself. * Morals: ** You'll always have friends by your side no matter what. ** Don't spoil a movie for those who never seen it before. External links * Clubbed on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes